


it's okay, i couldn't sleep anyway

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: RNM One Shots [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Kyle comes over at 2am after a long, hard shift and Alex knows exactly what he needs. Leave it up to Kyle to surprise him anyways.A "100 ways to say I love you" prompt
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: RNM One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418848
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	it's okay, i couldn't sleep anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I think "Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things" is my new favourite tag. If the show won't let Alex be happy and give him support, I will do it myself. 
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr: daffietjuh

If there was one thing Alex loved about the desert, it was its nights. When the sky was clear and it was cold and all he could see from his back porch was an endless blanket of stars. Yeah, that was where he really calmed down. It reminded him of his time overseas which had been (and yes he was aware of the irony here) an easier time. Especially his last few years, when he’d found his footing, his people, his groove.

Now, nothing was simple anymore. Everything was complicated and every single relationship, friendship or otherwise was tainted by at least three layers of bullshit. All but-

He always turned his phone on vibrate at night, it would wake him up (light sleeper), but not with as big of a shock as the actual ringtone would. Now it was buzzing where it rested on the armrest of his chair.

‘Hello?’ He answered, an involuntary smile on his face.

‘Hey.’ Kyle sounded exhausted and overwhelmed.

‘Bad day?’ He asked and Kyle let out a snort.

‘Understatement.’ He paused for a second. ‘Shit, it’s really late, isn’t it?’

‘About 2am.’ More like 2:15, but he wasn’t going to mention that.

‘Shit. I’m so sorry Alex, I didn’t realize-‘

‘It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.’ Alex reassured him. ‘I was actually just sitting on my back porch. You can join me if you want to.’ There was a silence that stretched just a bit too long, but then Kyle released a breath and he hummed.

‘Okay, yeah. Thanks.’ Kyle said and he sounded so relieved Alex was glad he offered. Even tough he’d be dead on his feet tomorrow. There was very little he wouldn’t do for Kyle at this point and he didn’t want to look to deeply into that, but, well, there was _something_ there.

‘I’ll see you in a bit, just head around the back.’

‘Okay, thanks Alex.’

‘Of course.’ Alex hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair after putting it back down on the armrest. He pushed himself off his chair and headed inside to grab two water bottles. He put them down on the little wooden table and he dragged another chair close. He headed back inside to grab the cellophane wrapped sandwich he’d technically made for himself for lunch. He knew Kyle would probably not have eaten much, and he liked the tuna stuff Alex made. He put the sandwich on the table along with the bottle and sat down heavily again.

It felt like he’d had the longest week in the history of long weeks. And it was Thursday.

Things had just been getting worse and worse as of late and besides the mess that was their general life, Kyle also had a highly demanding job at the hospital. That he was still on his feet was a feat in itself. Alex knew plenty about high stress jobs and high risk work and long days, but Kyle was pushing his own limits. The fact that he didn’t even realize it was 2am was a pretty big one. Kyle was as firm on Alex getting his rest as Alex was on _Kyle_ getting his rest.

If no one else was going to look out for them, they’d have to look out for each other.

He could hear Kyle’s car pull up on his driveway. He could hear the door open and close, footsteps on the path to the back of his home. A deep sigh. Kyle flopping down in the chair. A low groan.

‘Oh my god is that for me?’ Alex turned to look at Kyle. He grinned at his friend.

‘Yep. The tuna stuff you like so much.’

‘You’re the best, have I told you that lately? You are _the_ best.’ Alex rolled his eyes but he wouldn’t pretend like he didn’t feel a little warm at that.

‘Yes, you’ve told me that lately. I’m starting to feel like it’s your personal mission to tell me that at least once a day.’ Kyle grinned at him as he unwrapped the sandwich.

‘I can neither confirm nor deny that.’ He took a large bite, smirking around his mouthful of food. Gross. And strangely endearing. For lack of anything better to do, Alex sighed, nice and dramatically and looked away. Kyle seemed perfectly happy to munch on his sandwich in silence. If Kyle wanted to talk, he’d talk, but for now silence seemed to be what he needed, silence but not isolation.

He looked tired. Dark circles under his eyes, more scruff than he usually had and rumpled clothes. He also looked content, far more relaxed than he’d sounded on the phone. Calm.

Was this what it was supposed to be like? To want to be around someone, to feel _comfortable_ being around someone. To feel so comfortable in someone’s presence you didn’t mind them showing up at 2am while you were both tired. To know exactly what another person needed. To feel like that person knew what you needed. To be comfortable with silence.

He looked over at Kyle. He’d finished off the sandwich in record time and had downed half of the bottle of water. He also had mayonnaise on his cheek.

‘You’ve got a little something there.’ Alex said motioning at his own face. Kyle groaned, wiping at his own face in a graceless, annoyed move. He didn’t get the mayo. Alex rolled his eyes at Kyle’s pout and without thinking he reached out to wipe it away himself.

When his thumb hit the corner of Kyle’s mouth, that was when he realized what he was doing. Kyle’s stubble prickled at his finger and when he went to pull his hand back, Kyle caught his wrist. For one spilt second he was afraid he’d gone too far, that Kyle would ask him what the hell he was doing. Instead, Kyle smiled sharply at him and pulled Alex’s hand closer. He opened his mouth and _oh_ , yep, his thumb was now in Kyle’s mouth _and_ that was a flick of a tongue, okay. Sure.

Kyle smirked as he released Alex’s thumb and then his hand. Alex knew he was blinking stupidly at him.

‘What.’ Alex said, no inflection in it whatsoever. Kyle _shrugged_. ‘You just put my thumb in your mouth.’

‘Yes I did.’ Kyle agreed easily. Okay, so they were putting body parts in the others mouths now? He flinched at his own thoughts, that sounded way dirty. ‘Too far?’ Kyle asked, suddenly serious.

‘No.’ Alex said before he even really thought about it. It wasn’t bad. It didn’t make him uncomfortable. He wanted to touch. ‘No, not too far. Not far enough.’ Kyle’s face softened again.

‘Okay, good. We agree on that.’ He said and he reached over, tangling his fingers with Alex’s. ‘Thank you, Alex, for looking out for me.’

‘Of course. You’re my best friend.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
